Nanomorph
The Nanomorph, otherwise known as Erogamphibus Raptus, is an amphibious parasitic raptor like organism, that has shown to have matriarchal system in place of their hives, most commonly like Insects in colonies work in. The Nanomorphs have multiple castes for multiple purposes among the colonies, there are workers and warriors as seen in insectoid societies. They also show distinct intellect revolving around adaptation, individuals have shown to be more adaptive in certain situations than others. This adaptive persona trait has most likely influenced evolution very strictly, as if one individual shows potential, it has been documented that the queen of the hives play a part in selective breeding, further trying to strengthen their warriors. History Discovery The discovery of the Nanomorphs follow the end of The Limaar Dynasty, a time where scientific revolutions followed like falling dominoes. These revolutions in the end lead to the beginning of of giant companies taking over the Limaars, and expanding their field out towards colonization and biological exploration. The companies eventually turned into an organization called ‘’’The Limanat Coalition’’’. The Limata had began expanding their organization around selten to more open areas inside the galaxy, colonizing and terraforming planets to make it more habitable, and placing down scientific colonies to study the sprouting fauna and flora. It was around 2677 that they had reached a planet they had documented and titled Nerlaan. They had attempted multiple times to terraform it, but the planet had weird chemical properties that they could not fixate into a safer environment. Eventually after years of attempts, they had gave up. Soon enough two female scientists had come back feeling ill, they were part of the last colonists that had aborted the mission, they and the organization abandoned the planet. Days went by and the females were beginning to show signs of hormone rampancy. On the space vessel orbiting the star of Diotoxern, these two females were getting worse and worse within the weeks, soon, they were showing signs of swelling around their lower half. Their bodies were scanned inside the medical bay, it showed they were pregnant, but it was an abnormal pregnancy, the creature looked different from any Limaar, or the other races aboard the vessel. WIthin the next weeks the females showed signs of stretch marks and internal bleeding. It was certain that they were not going to make it more than a month more. The females within the next few weeks were screaming bloody murder according to documents. A creature, two creatures to be exact, had erupted from their upper torsos. Their time of death was recorded to be around 3 months after their initial encounter and departure from Planet Nerlaan. The creatures that had erupted were placed into holding cells with titanium and lead infused walls. They were soon after given their name and their scientific title. Biology Chemical Makeup Castes |-| Nanoclutch= *Size - Small Nanoclutch are the eggs that are bunched together in a bodily fluid that pours out of the queen/matriarchs orafice, this liquid keeps them stable and also keeps them from hatching prematurely, they hatch when a change in the atmosphere in the hive happens, most likely due to a host breathing. They are the first official part of their cycle. The Nanoclutches are usually bunched around the queens ovipositer, to be protected and defended by smaller castes of Nanomorphs. The nanoclutches are similar looking to that of a bunch of frog eggs, and they only react and hatch if a host is submerged from their bottom half in the liquid, so they have a straight shot to their destination. Nanoclutches usually are kept in good condition and do not vary much in size, that being said, much like facehuggers from the XX121 Strain of Xenomorph, there are royal Eggs, kept in a special pool. |-| Womb Latcher= *Size - Small *Length - 21 Inch Womb Latchers are the juvenile stages of all nanomorph castes, from here they can develop and grow in numerous ways, and it can all depend on the hosts they came from. The womb latchers usually adapt their gestation to the time it takes for the hosts normal babies to develop inside of them, this can also give the Baby nanomorphs the time to derive more and more hormones to them, shaping their forms more and more. The womb latchers usually do not leave their hosts alive after they exit, and the way they exit differs depending on their incubation period, if they are more developed and have ways to escape forcefully, they will break their way out. If they have not developed weapons yet, they will most likely be pushed out like natural birth, and then come back later when fully grown to kill the host for food. Womb latchers are mostly agile and sleek, but usually refrain from any form of assault until they can grow into their bodies more. They usually are very light in color and that is also a disadvantage as they are very noticeable. Womb latchers are also known to be able to excrete a small amount of liquid nitrogen onto people if need be as a last ditch effort to protect themselves, as it can blind the attacker for long enough to escape any harm that may befall on them. |-| Womb Bolter= *Size - Small *Length - 25 Inch Womb Bolters are the quadrupedal version of Womb Latchers, and are quicker and more agile, but also seen as less intelligent, seemingly attacking without much thought and using their speed to escape any scraps they cannot win. They are mostly seen on all fours and they are also born more developed, as they are pushed out unlike their Latcher counterparts. The Infant Bolters are usually less prepared for a confrontation than the Latchers so they use their speed to their advantage, and their size to hide in nooks and crannies. They will usually kill their hosts as they leave the bodies, with pheromones that attract other nanomorphs nearby to finish the job and use them for nutrients. Womb Bolters usually stay hidden away from others until grown enough to fend off intruders. Until then they must feed off of any food they may find, such as other corpses of hosts. Scientists who have watched their behaviors noted they are like immature wolf pups who attack one another for dominance. This leads to weaker and wounded infants, so it has been noted they must be separated, so the subjects may not kill over from succumbing to wounds. |-| Nanomorph= *Size - Medium *Length - 14ft Nanomorphs are the first official caste of the Nanomorph system, and the second weakest in the ranking system. They are tasked with making the hives, excreting their resin like substances from a chamber attached to their stomach. They are also scouts and usually the ones to find food or more places for a possible expansion of the hives. While they are not very strong they are quick and are seen many a times using what body weight they have to push back any intruders. The Nanomorphs are also the ones who bring back hosts to the hives for impregnation. The Nanomorphs are intelligent and fast, and usually adapt to their situations as needed, resulting in them sometimes being able to draw in prey without any trouble.